


Flash Fiction One - Cullen and Fire Magic

by chaosfay



Series: Delylah and Cullen [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Facial Hair, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Hair, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's tremors make it difficult for him to shave, but Delylah provides him with a good option.  Weak fire magic is an excellent way to remove hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction One - Cullen and Fire Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was tagged on tumblr to write what is known as "flash fiction", aka I had five minutes to write this. No plotting, no outline, no editing. Not too terrible a challenge for me because I type very quickly. This little piece here is something I've wanted to bring up at some point, and will eventually elaborate on it in a piece I write later. I have this head-canon that there are many options for hair removal in Thedas. Of course there's shaving, but there may also be creams used to melt the hair way (like Nair). Waxing, threading, and various other options are also available. One of the less popular options is weak fire magic. It takes a LOT of practice, concentration, and control. Delylah has been using this method for over a decade, and finally convinces Cullen it's safer than him cutting himself when he shaves. It's also a lot quicker with no razor rash.

“I know you’re uncomfortable with magic, but the way you shake when you shave is unacceptable.”  Delylah held Cullen’s hand as she made her way to her balcony.  “I promise, this will be painless.  I’ve been doing this for year.”  
Sitting himself on the bench she had set up on the more private balcony, “I still don’t like it.”

“You’ll get over that.  Now just relax.  I’m going to pinch your nose for a minute so the smell doesn’t bother you too much.”  

“The smell?”  Cullen looked at her with suspicion.

“I’m burning your facial hair.  Burning hair has a particularly unpleasant odor.”  
“Fine.”  Cullen took a full breath and held it.  

He could feel his face warm as her hand caressed his cheek.  It was an odd sensation.  Not burning, but not comfortable either.  She pinched his nose and moved a finger under his nose.  The concentration on her face was hard, her hand careful.  He could see a small measure of smoke passing in front of his eyes.  Her hand moved down around his mouth, then his chin and over his neck.  

His lungs were beginning to burn, and she released his nose.  Cullen took a deep breath as he ran a hand over his face.  

“See, no damage done.”  Delylah smiled as she stepped back.  “Would you like to see what your face looks like without all the small nicks you leave behind?”


End file.
